


Blind Date

by uniquepov



Series: Harry Potter and the Drabbling Ficlets [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_karmicsunshine"><a href="http://karmicsunshine.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://karmicsunshine.livejournal.com/"><b>karmicsunshine</b></a></span>'s HP uncanon drabble-a-thon v.2 - my first real foray into drabbles.  Started as a writing exercise, but I had so much fun, I just kept on answering prompts.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>My prompt was from <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_mlui187"></span><a href="http://gryff-slytherin.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gryff-slytherin.livejournal.com/"><b>gryff_slytherin</b></a> – “Neville/Hermione – smiles”<br/>Title: <i>Blind Date</i> - 100 words exactly<br/>Rating: G</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. But I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

****  
Hermione was nervous. Going on a date – BLIND date, no less – suddenly seemed like a VERY. BAD. IDEA. As she stood in the restaurant doorway, looking around, her hands twisted the fringes of her wrap. She hated dating. She’d rather be home, reading, than out among all these strangers. She was lonely, though, and Ginny had been insistent.

Neville wished he was anywhere else. The tall, broad-shouldered man still preferred the quiet of a greenhouse. Harry had insisted. “You’re too much alone, mate,” Harry’d told him.

As his gaze met Hermione’s across the crowded restaurant, he smiled. So did she.  



End file.
